Murder at Hogwarts
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance is not who you think she is. She is a witch when a murder comes up at Hogwarts they are called to investigate. How will an 8 month pregnant Brennan tell them her secret?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**This Story is also dedicated to my Mother Leanne Dixon who's 50th birthday is today. Happy Birthday Mum. Have a great day:)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Severus, Colin, Lavender and all alive in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_2010_

* * *

Temperance Brennan was not her actually name and she wasn't 33 either she was much younger than that. Her name was Aquila Gemini Pyxis Tonks she was a witch in hiding she was also a Metamorphmagus. She missed her family but she hoped to see them soon. She told no one about her little secret and the fact she had a twin brother. She was reading a paper one hand on her 8 month pregnant belly. She loved the feeling of being pregnant. Her phone rings

"Brennan", she says used to answering by that now

"Bones we need you at the Bureau. Cullen called everyone into a meeting and he included you. Can you get here?" Booth asks

"I will be there soon", Brennan says

"Be safe", Booth says

"I am always safe", Brennan says slowly getting up and grabbing her bag then going to the car

She drives herself to the FBI building. Something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like something was going to happen. Her mother always told her to following her feelings because they were usually right.

"Dr Brennan", Charlie says as she enters the building

"Good Morning", Brennan says going to the elevator she gets off at Booth's floor

She sees everyone (Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell, Hodgins, Angela, Clark, Caroline, Booth, Director Cullen and some other people who she KNEW where witches and wizards. She got nervous why would they be here?

"Bones I am glad you made it here safely", Booth says getting up and kissing her cheek

"You don't have to worry Booth", Brennan says as Booth pulls out a chair for her and she sits heavily

"Now that Dr Brennan has joined us. We can get into this meeting. Normally only Directors of Law Enforcement know this high end secret world", Director Cullen says

"Secret Organization cool", Hodgins says

Brennan remains silent knowing what they were about to learn.

"Witches and Wizards are real are guests here ARE witches and wizards", Director Cullen says motioning to the 2 witches and 3 wizards

"There is no such thing", Sweets says

"Would you like proof?" one asks

"If you don't mind", Clark says

The wizard turns the desk into a goat and back making everyone but Brennan jump.

"That is so cool", Hodgins says excitedly

"So your telling me you all saw that too and my brain tumour is not back?" Booth asks

"Booth your brain tumour is NOT back", Brennan says sternly

"What has this got to do with us?" Cam asks

"You have a case at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Someone has been murdered", Cullen says, "I will hand over to our friends here to explain more"

"What is Hogwarts?" Angela asks

"It is a school that teaches kids 11 – 17 to control their magic. 17 is the legal age in the wizarding world", a witch says

"What about this murder?" Booth asks, "Can't you find the killer yourselves?"

"We are miles behind Muggle technology", a wizard says

"What's a Muggle?" Wendell asks

"You. You haven't got magic that makes you what witches and wizards call a Muggle. There are 4 different types of Witch and Wizards", a witch says

"What are the four types? Do they hold grudges towards each other?" Booth asks taking out his note book

"There are Pure-Blood Wizards they have all witches and wizards in their family tree. They all marry Pure-Blood's and despise witches and wizards of different blood-type. There are Half-Blood born of a Muggle and a Witch/Wizard or a two Muggle-Born Wizards. Then there are Muggle-Born that are born to people like you without any magic in their family history. Then lastly Squibs who are born to magical parents and don't have any magic themselves", the witch explains

"Do they hold grudges against each other?" Booth asks

Yes. Brennan says slightly knowing her family.

"Yes any Pure-Blood that marry's a none Pure-Blood are automatically called Blood Traitors some families are called that they decided to treat everyone the same", the witch replies

"Who are the Blood Traitor's you call them?" Booth asks

"The Weasley's, The Potter's, Andromeda Black now Tonks, Sirius Black and there are a number of others", the witch replies

"What are the families that don't like these families?" Booth asks

"The Malfoy's, The Crabbe's, The Goyle's, The Black's, The Lestrange's, The Nott's, The Parkinson's, The Avery's, The Carrow's, Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback who is a werewolf", the witch replies

"There are werewolves?" Angela says paling

"Yes. Most are friendly but Greyback he is really nasty. And bites people on purpose", a wizard says

"One werewolf is very nice he teachers at Hogwarts his name is Remus Lupin he has a wife and children and none of them have gotten hurt", the witch says

"So what about this murder?" Cam asks

"The body has been burned badly. 5 students are currently missing at Hogwarts. We need you to tell us which one and help us catch the murderer", the wizard says

"All our you going to help solve this case. One of the missing students is a FBI Agents daughter", Cullen says

"Bones can't go she is 8 months pregnant. She can't travel", Booth says

"Booth I am going. Trust me. I know what I am doing", Brennan says

"She has to go Agent Booth", the witch says

"Looks like I AM going Booth. I will be fine trust me. I know I will be fine", Brennan says cryptically

"Fine. When do we leave?" Booth says giving up

"You are taking the FBI jet to England. They will take you the rest of the way", Cullen says, "Go home and pack you leave in 4 hours"

Only Brennan was happy about this. She would see her family soon. But she would also tell her secret soon too…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
